comicscharactersfandomcom_it-20200215-history
Saber Arthuria Pendragon
{ Storia } Saber è come gli altri Servant un eroe leggendario. Nella vita passata il suo vero nome era Arturia Pendragon (la versione femminile del leggendario Re Artù), che estrasse la famosa spada sacra Excalibur da una roccia, spada che solo chi era degno di divenire re avrebbe potuto estrarre. Nell'anime, basato sull scenario "Feel", compare alla fine della seconda puntata quando Shirō si trova faccia a faccia con il servant Lancer. Viene evocata senza intenzione da Shirō grazie ad un collegamento di cui persino il ragazzo è all'oscuro: il fodero dell'Excalibur, messo nel suo corpo dal padre per salvarlo dall'incendio causato nella precedente guerra per il Sacro Graal. Il rilascio dell'Heiken della spada di Saber avviene semplicemente chiamando il suo nome, dopodiché la spada sprigiona tutto il suo potere verso il bersaglio facendo consumare una grande quantità di energia magica a Saber. Appena evocata attacca Lancer e lo sconfigge, ferisce gravemente Archer e quando stava per finire Rin viene fermata solo dall'intervento di Shirō. Durante lo scontro con Berserker, Saber, viene ferita gravemente e Shirō la protegge restando ferito gravemente. Rin così decide di stringere un'alleanza con Saber e Shirō e di insegnare al ragazzo tutto sulla guerra visto che da soli per loro due era impossibile sopravvivere con Archer ancora convalescente e Saber con evocazione incompleta. Saber anche senza il permesso di Shirō decide di recarsi al tempio Ryūdō dove si batte con il Servant Assassin. Corre in soccorso di Shirō quando il ragazzo viene gettato da una finestra da Rider e l'affronta in combattimento. Quando Rider sfodera il suo asso nella manica Pegaso, Saber, è costretta a fare ricorso al suo "Noble Phantasm" Excalibur con cui elimina Rider in un solo colpo. Non sempre a proprio agio per colpa dell'eccessiva protezione ricevuta da Shirō inizia comunque ad affezionarsi a lui e quando viene rapito da Ilya accorre in suo aiuto assieme a Rin e Archer. Riuscite a liberare il ragazzo però devono fuggire da Berserker, Archer si sacrifica per farli fuggire. Saber è in condizioni precarie e quindi Rin decide che l'unico modo per poterla ricaricare di mana è quella di farle avere un rapporto sessuale con il suo Master Shirō. Ricaricata riesca a tenere testa a Berserker ma non ad ucciderlo, solo il Trace-On di Shirō che replica l'Excalibur creando Caliburn riescono ad annientarlo. Durante i giorni successivi Saber e Shirō si aprono sempre più l'uno con l'altra ed avranno un secondo rapporto sessuale la notte prima della battaglia finale. Durante il loro combattimento con Gilgamesh riescono malapena a sopravvivere e fuggendo ricevono l'aiuto inaspettato di Lancer. Shirō decide di restituire il "Noble Phantasm" Avalon in suo possesso a Saber che così elimina Gilgamesh mentre Shirō si occupa di Kirei Kotomine. Rimasti senza avversari Saber ha dei dubbi se sia indispensabile distruggere il Sacro Graal e Shirō le spiega che lei deve accettare la propria vita comunque sia stata senza desiderare di cambiarla, confortata da quelle parole si fa ordinare dal proprio Master di distruggerlo. Prima di scomparire per sempre finalmente ha la forza di dichiarare il proprio amore per Shirō. Ritornata al proprio tempo, giace ferita mortalmente dopo lo scontro con Mordred e racconta Sir Bedivere quale meraviglioso sogno abbia avuto. Quando Bedivere stava per andare a cercare aiuto lei lo ferma dicendogli di gettare l'Excalibur nel lago a Vivian. Arturia pian piano si addormenta ma non ha più rimorsi nella vita grazie ai giorni felici d'amore passati con Shirō. Sir Bedivere fa ritorno dalla sua missione al lago e quando vede Arturia chiudere gli occhi pronuncia le parole finali dell'anime: "Do you behold... King Arthur... the continuation to your dream?" ("Puoi scorgere... Re Artù... la continuazione del tuo sogno?"). Nel manga, basato sullo scenario Unlimited Blade Works, il suo ruolo è più defilato in favore di quello di Rin. Nel videogioco esiste anche un terzo scenario chiamato Heaven's Feel dove Saber viene eliminata da Sakura posseduta dall'Ombra e consumata dal potere di Angra Mainyu diventando così la servant di Sakura, Saber Alter (Dark Saber). Rimasta a difesa di Sakura, anch'essa consumata dall'oscurità, affronta Shirō che decide di liberarla da questa pietosa esistenza colpendola ed uccidendola con il pugnale di Azoth. L'unico finale dove Saber riesce a sopravvivere è il "good ending" (finale buono) dello scenario Unlimited Blade Works dove resta al servizio di Rin come sua Servant. Di questo scenario bisogna ricordare che la protagonista femminile è Rin ed è lei ad essersi innamorata di Shirō che porta con sé all'associazione dei maghi. Nella versione per PS2, quando si completano tutti i finali, si accede ad un finale extra in cui Shirō si sveglia su un prato e viene accolto da Saber che lo conduce a campi celesti di Avalon per passare l'eternità l'uno con l'altra.. Nel videogioco Fate/tiger colosseum esiste un'ulteriore versione di Saber: Lyon Saber. È in cosplay da leone e combatte utilizzando un pezzo di carne come arma. Altra versione di Saber è Lily Saber da cui si differenzia per il vestito. TYPE-MOON nell'agosto del 2006 ha pubblicato un libro dal titolo "Character material" dove sono presenti i disegni preliminari dell'opera in cui appare una versione maschile di Saber di nome Saver con gli occhi verdi e capelli biondi. In questi disegni appare anche una versione femminile di Shirō. { Scheda Personaggio } Nome : Arthuria Pendragon Origine : Fate Stay Night Genere : Umano Classificazione : Servant Saber Età : Su per giù una ventina d'anni. Poteri e Abilità : Elevata Forza - Velocità - Resistenza - Durabilità - Agilità - Abile spadaccina - Manipolazione del vento ( Oppure detto anche " Invisible Air " . Con questo incantesimo riesce a nascondere la lama della sua spada , sfruttando cosi l'inconsapevolezza del nemico sulla lunghezza della lama. Con questo incantesimo è in grado anche di sferrare forti fendenti d'aria ) - Trasformazione in forma spirituale ( I Servant possono assumere una forma spirituale, cosi da permettere alle loro ferite e al loro mana di guarire e ricaricarsi, per non parlare che questa forma permette loro di stare affianco ai loro Master senza dare nell'occhio . Saber può andare in questa forma solo in Fate Zero, ma in fate Stay Night non poteva assumere questa forma per via della sua evocazione incompleta ) - Ha l'abilità di saper usare qualsiasi mezzo o animale mobile ( Con un solo tocco, Saber sa usare ogni mezzo di trasporto in modo impeccabile ) - Rigenerazione ( Grazie ad Avalon, le ferite e l'energia si rigenerano con più velocità ) Raggio d'azione : Un paio di kilometri Velocità : Super Sonica Durabilità : Elevata Forza : Un paio di Tonnellate Potenza distruttiva : Più edifici Resistenza : Città Equipaggiamento Standard : Excalibur ( La sacra spada che si narra nelle leggende. Fatta di un materiale resistente che nemmeno la grande forza di Gilgamesh il Re degli Eroi è riuscita a scafirla ) - Armatura ( Saber indossa un'armatura che la difende dai danni magici, o almeno cosi dice nel manga Fate Zero ) - Avalon ( E' il foder di Excalibur, che viene usato come un potentissimo scudo . Nessun attacco può scalfirlo ) Punto debole : Nessuno in particolare Intelligenza : Normale { Attacchi Speciali } Excalibur : Pronunciando la parola " Excalibur " disattiva il Noble Phantom " Invisible Air " svelando a tutti la spada Excalibur, per poi caricarla di Mana e infine scagliare un fortissimo fendente . Questa tecnica ha distrutto in Fate Zero il Noble Phantom di Caster, per non parlare che è riuscito a stare dietro la potenza di Gilgamesh .